The document DE 10 2009 056 200 A1 discusses a camera module for a vehicle, which includes a camera, especially a video camera, which can be used to at least record moving images of the surroundings of the camera module, and a housing, in which the camera is at least sectionally accommodated and which has a through opening through which the moving images can be recorded with the aid of the camera; on an end face of the housing pointing toward the surroundings, a sealing element is provided in the region of the through opening, which surrounds the through opening and is connected to the housing. Also provided is a securing system of such a camera module on a holder module of a vehicle.
The printed publication DE 10 2008 001 675 A1 discusses a camera module for the recording of image data, especially for use in the automotive sector. The camera module includes at least one image sensor chip, in particular a non-encapsulated image sensor chip. Moreover, the camera module encompasses at least one Peltier element having at least one cooling surface. The image sensor chip is connected to the cooling surface by at least one heat collection element, especially at least one heat collection foil.
The German document DE 10 2007 017 238 A1 discusses a camera module, especially for a vehicle, which includes at least one housing having a housing interior space and an optical module, which is situated in the interior space of the housing; it also has a circuit board including an image-recording chip and electrical contactings. The optical module is pointing toward an exterior space outside the housing, through an optical exit, and the electrical contactings are routed from the optical module to the outside via through openings in the housing for contact with the camera module, the through openings being sealed by glass seals and electrical insulation of the contacts being provided. The housing interior space is hermetically sealed from the outside space, and the housing has at least two housing parts, which are connected to one another by a hermetically tight connection, such as a welding connection or a soldered connection.
FIG. 6 shows a housing module 40 for a camera module 10 by way of example. Module devices for camera systems are constructed from individual subsystems.
Housing module 40 of camera module 10 shown in FIG. 6 by way of example can be connected to support elements 31a-31b of an image sensor module 30 by locking devices 41a-41b. Image sensor module 30 is configured to accommodate an image sensor 50 and allows a lens module 20 to be accommodated in an inner opening 30a, lens module 20 having a multitude of optical lenses 61, 62, 63, 64 and generating a real optical image of an object on image sensor 50.